Quien te quiere como yo
by Zuruck
Summary: La mujer de su vida...Una mujer fastidiosa...Arrogante...Egoísta...Esnob...Pero aún así la quiere.../TH/


**Título: "Quién te quiere como yo?"  
Autora: Jessiie Bernal. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: La mujer de su vida...Una mujer fastidiosa...Arrogante...Egoísta...Esnob...Pero aún así la quiere.../TH/  
Género: Romance/Humor  
Clasificación: T  
Advertencias: Palabras y escenas subidas de tono...****  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

Hecho en una tarde de invierno...aburridísima y si pronto continuaré haciendo one-shots (Que es lo que más me gusta hacer) y continuaré también con el de "Déjame entrar"...Muy pronto que eh estado agobiada por los estudios...Besos y Abrazos que tengan felices fiestas...;)

* * *

_"Quién te quiere como yo?"_

Aquí sentada a lado de la mesita de noche. Mil lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Una sonrisa resplandecía en mis labios. Hoy era un día tan especial. Imaginaba o eso creí que lo había olvidado pero no fue así. Simplemente fue un día como cualquier otro. Aunque lo recordó. Una risa afloró en mi ser. No podía dejar de pensar en como llegué a conocer a un hombre. Tan solo creo que no me lo merezco. No pude tentar a mi suerte hace unos cuantos años. Unos ocho años para ser más específicos. Desde aquél invierno helado nunca más volví a ser la misma y todo gracias a esa gran persona que fue escurriéndose como una sombra en mi vida. ..

_Para la persona que más quiero en este mundo…_

_Quien te llena de alegría? como yo_

La primera sonrisa que me regalaste aún lo recuerdo. Bajo esos reflectores. Vestida de una forma muy sensual. Sólo me imaginaba tú y yo juntos en algún lugar lejano sin que nadie nos molestara. Devolví el gesto con alegría. Y ahí fue cuando supe que jamás me cansaría de robarte sonrisas. Sólo para mí. Lo sé soy egoísta. Sí tu que me robas sonrisas a cada segundo. Ya sea por una tontería, un chiste, un gesto, un ademán, una palabra, hasta tu propia risa me hace sonreír. Y guardo este recuerdo. El recuerdo más sagrado para mí fue cuando dijiste que iba a ser papá. Gracias por darme esta mayor de mis alegrías.

_Quien te besa quien te mima? solo yo_

Helado de caramelo con bombones de la Manhattan. Galletas oreos. Café de moka. Una frazada de peluche. Una película romántica. Un sillón confortable. Calefacción encendida. Y tú a mi lado acurrucada sobre mi pecho. Acariciándote los cabellos castaños. Tu mano sobre mi corazón sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón. Latidos que solo lo hacen por ti. De forma frenética cuando te tengo cerca de mí. El parque japonés El Britz. Bajo aquellas estrellas y la luna menguante que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Aquel invierno que tanto añoro y doy gracias por haberte conocido. Recuerdo que te di mi bufanda enrollé tu hermoso cuello con él. Te miré a los ojos. Tus ojos felinos. Color esmeralda. El color que me hechizó para siempre. Tu mirada siempre mía. Me fui acercando poco a poco. Tus labios rozaron con los tuyos. Una chispa electrizante recorrió por toda mi columna. Hormigueo en mis manos y piernas. Un mariposeo en mi estómago. Dioses. Ando muy sensible. Sonrío ante aquel recuerdo. Nuestro primer beso.

_Quien te da tanto cariño? como yo_

Una caricia. Un beso. Una mirada. Un pensamiento. Una sensación. Todo eso es lo que necesito para que sea mi combustible de cada día. Después de cada presentación. De cada entrevista. De cada sesión de fotos. Ansío unas cuantas cosas de esas. Así que después de eso porqué crees que corro a verte?. Que David me regaña. Y hace quedar como un idiota enamorado. Y lo estoy. No me canso de decirte. De hacértelo saber. Con todo mi cariño que te doy día y noche. Sé que estás pensando en todo aquello que hicimos…

_Quien te da lo que tu pides? solo yo_

Niña mimada y gruñona. Eso eres. Pero aún así te quiero. Como pudimos pasar más de un lustro juntos?. Es cosa imposible si se lo preguntas a tu madre. Mi suegra. Todavía recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando me pediste que te pidiera matrimonio. Me dijiste con indirectas, señales y pelos. Pero te entendí. Entendía que querías dar el siguiente paso. Tan solo no sabía la prisa de eso. Todos diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer. Según lo correcto como diría Tom. Todos lo sabían menos yo. Estabas esperando un hijo mío. Eso sí que no me lo creí. Y tú que no sabías en el día de la boda que yo lo sabía. Cosa confusa pero lo supe. Lo supe sonsacando toda información a tu loca amiga esa. Niego con la cabeza todo aquél lío en que nos metimos. En el que me metiste. Pero te digo algo?. No me arrepiento ni en lo más mínimo. Dirías que soy un amargado pero aún pienso que fuimos muy jóvenes como para casarnos. Todo por amor.

_Te juro amor yo por ti daría toda la vida_

_seguro estoy que jamas nadie te ha querido como yo_

Cuántas veces hemos peleado con tu familia. Y en especial yo?. Incontables de veces. Hasta daría mi vida por ti. Juro que lo haría. Batallando con seres como tú. Tarea difícil. Pero lo logramos ante todas aquellas adversidades. Una locura. En fin. Quién no te ha querido más que yo?. Admítelo sólo eh sido yo aunque me lo niegues y sabes que eso me duele. Sé que son bromas tuyas. Pero por todo lo dejaría. Como aquellos meses que nos escapamos a París. Todo para que nos dejaran en paz y aceptaran que tú ya habías madurado que ya tenías la edad suficiente para decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Sé lo duro que fue para ti mudarte de un país a otro. De un continente a otro. Cruzar el Atlántico. Y como dije todo lo hicimos por amor. Gracias por ese semejante sacrificio.

_Quien te quiere y te cuida como yo?_

Cómo fue el susto que me diste después de que nació Aleksei. Maldito apéndice que quiso explotar justo en aquellos momentos hermosos cuando llevamos a nuestro bebé a casa por primera vez. Cuando Tom quería secuestrarlo. Y lo captamos. Quería ser su padrino y así fue. Todos maravillados por la personita que quiso llegar al mundo con dos semanas adelantadas. Nota mental: cuando crezca le preguntaré el apuro por nacer. Sé que estoy loco. Pero como estuvimos. No, no,no. Y más cuando fue el apendicitis. Me asustaste tanto que temía que algo muy grave te ocurría y te iba a perder. Quiero que me prometas algo. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así entendido?. Niña caprichosa mimada.

_Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?_

La primera vez que cociné un huevo estrellado y tostadas. Me había levantado sumamente temprano para preparar el desayuno. Y llevártelo a la cama. Lo había preparado todo con una minuciosidad asquerosa. Así con todo y una rosa roja. Unos gofres deliciosos con mermelada y chocolate para que despertaras con un humor alterado por la prisa de llegar a una entrevista de trabajo y tiraras todo aquello a mi rostro. No te burles pero me bañaste con todo eso viscoso y pegajoso. Sabes?. Fue difícil quitármelo de mi cabello uh?. Me debes un desayuno así… y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te lo había hecho tan solo para ti…

_Quien te admira como yo?_

Cuando te conocí solo creí que eras una fan más. Una chica del montón. Una cero a la izquierda. Una stalker. Una loca que quería algo de mí. Pero después de unos meses. Si eso tardé. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Me di cuenta que no eras nada eso. Si no una chica con carácter. Y vaya carácter. Descargabas todo con todos. Incluso hasta con el pobre de Patrick que ni culpa tenía de nada. Y oh el pobre Gustav también. No es por tu actitud de querer cargarte a medio mundo fue lo que me enamoró. Sino por la fuerza y seguridad que irradiabas. La confianza que tomabas al hacer las cosas. Decidida y astuta. Eso fue lo que hizo que mi mente se abriera. Y diese el paso de querer conocerte. Debo admitir que fue un poco complicado dejarte entrar a mi vida. Soy un poco desconfiado. Pero admiro todo lo que hiciste para que nuestra relación no fuese afectada por nadie. Ni mucho menos tus familiares.

_Quien te piensa y te ama como yo?_

No sabes cómo es tenerte en mi mente. Es un torbellino. Desde que me sonreíste aquel día bajo esos reflectores. Supe que jamás podría lograr sacarte de mi cabeza. Puede que en un principio no aguantaba tus gritos. Tus caprichos. Tus quejas. Pero ni así te fuiste. Seguí y seguí pensando en ti con más fuerza. Y no se iría a menos que tú te fueses de mi vida. Y cuando me dije que eso iba a ser eterno fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Ambos nerviosos. En mi cama. Bajo una luna llena que se adentraba curiosa a los rincones de mi habitación. Esa noche fue especial. Algo en mi mente y en mi corazón que nunca olvidará. Eso fue lo que cambió. Ya no te quería como antes. Sino que por primera vez sentí que amaba a alguien y ese alguien eres tú. Y fue grabado en mi corazón cuando me dijiste el Te amo. Entre esas caricias fugaces. Ardientes. Mordiscos. Jadeos. Gemidos. Besos con los que nos juramos amor eterno. Entre las sábanas enredadas nos abrazamos sabiendo que de ahí en adelante nada sería igual. Ambos desde antes veníamos negándolo para no lastimarnos. Y era que nos amábamos con locura con frenesí. Y ahí fue cuando supe que sólo eras tú la que llenaría mi vida. Mi otra mitad. Mi alma gemela.

_Quien te lleva a conciertos más viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?_

Cuantos conciertos y canciones te eh dedicado a ti?. Tan solo a ti mi amor?. Miles. Y te las canto al oído cuando estamos en la cama. Te encanta que lo haga lo sé. Y te conmueve que se las cante a nuestro hijo. Nuestro Aleksei querido. Al que tanto quiero como a ti. Cuántas veces hemos viajado. Ya sea en avión. En autobús. En carro. En barco. Miles. Pero momentos felices también miles. No fue una vez sino dos veces que me hiciste cruzar el Atlántico para ir por ti. Yo no podía concebir una vida sin ti. No cuando ya te había aceptado. No cuando ya había confesado y admitido que te amo con un fervor. Como jamás imaginé que lo haría. Que si lo volvería a hacer?. Sí. Todo por ti. Ciudades. Hoteles. Donde dejamos nuestra huella. Pero el que más tengo memorias. Es en París. Cuando nos declaramos. Le tengo un cariño inmenso por esa ciudad. El que le sigue es tu país. Tu adorado México. Aunque no lo pronuncie bien y me regañas por eso. También le tengo un cariño. Por qué crees?. Porque ahí fue donde te conocí. Donde realmente te vi por primera vez. Con unos pantalones de marca. Una blusa morada. Un abrigo. Un gorrito de lana negro. Enfundada en unas botas de piel. Y con un portafolio en el hombro. Una universitaria sin dudas. Me llamaste la atención pero no quise ir en más. Lo que pasó después cuenta…

_Quien respeta tu espacio?_

Que no dejes eso. Los calcetines. La tapa del inodoro. La ropa sucia. Los pañales. La cama deshecha. La cocina llena de trastes en el fregadero. El refrigerador lleno de comida. Los cigarros. Que no fumes. Las botellas de cerveza. No tomes frente al niño. Que quites eso de ahí que ese es mi lugar. Bufo recordando todo esto. Desde que nos mudamos a la casa para formar nuestra hermosa familia no fue más que un molesto cambio en nuestras vidas. Pero fue necesario. Ambos lo habíamos deseado. Somos felices eso sí. Pero cada día es una batalla descomunal por toda la casa. Las cosas tiradas. Lo sucio que está. Amor no puedo con tantas cosas. Pero así nos respetamos nuestro espacio. Tu espacio. Porqué?. Porque es nuestro espacio. Así tal cual por eso estamos casados y con un niño.

_Quien entiende tus días de cambio?_

Cuando te llega la amiguita del mes. Tan solo pasa por mi mente: llévate a Aleksei y a ti para otro lado, si hacia las montañas. Perdón Amor pero eres insoportables en esos días….Pero yo soy el único que te entiende y tú me entiendes cuando pasan cosas inimaginables….Por eso Te amo…

_Quien te besa en las mañanas? como yo_

Cada mañana después de esa noche de amor. En donde nos confesamos. Lo primero que hago es mirarte. Tus indomables cabellos castaños. Tu rostro pálido sin ningún defecto. Una peca en el labio es lo único que hay. Tus pestañas largas y chinas. Que debajo de ellas hay unos ojos verdes brillosos. Tu nariz aristocrática puntiaguda. Tus pómulos altos. Tus mejillas rosadas. Tus labios rojos entreabiertos. Tu barbilla suave y recta. Tu cuello largo y pálido en el cual me encanta perderme. Tus siluetas a través de las sábanos. Tan sensuales. Tan provocativas. Queriendo recorrerlo otra vez. Por enésima vez. Cuando percibo que abres tus párpados. me pongo encima de ti y te robo un beso. Tu me correspondes. Me abrazas por la espalda. Tus piernas rodean mis caderas pidiendo más de la noche anterior….Y así son todos mis días al amanecer…

_Quien te escuchara las penas? como yo_

Cuando tú sonríes yo sonrío asi que cuando tú lloras yo lloro contigo. Ese día de solsticio de verano. Llegó una noticia que te devastó como arena que se desmenuza entre los dedos. Tu mejor amigo del alma había fallecido. Se fue dejando recuerdos y memorias inolvidables para ti. Yo solo supe abrazarte con fuerza. Mientras sentía como sollozabas y las aguas saladas corrían en mi playera. Pero eso no importaba más que yo te escuchara y te comprendiera. Y si te comprendí. La pérdida de alguien es doloroso yo lo supe cuando mi amiga falleció años antes de conocerte. Una lágrima corre por hacer un recuento de esto. El dolor de esa pérdida aún no se va lo sabes verdad?. Cuando no sientes ganas de hablar con esa persona que no está más?. Y no poder desahogarte?. Pero encontré a una amiga. Y eres tú…

_Quien te ama y quien te alegra? solo yo_

Volvemos a la misma pregunta. Sólo yo. Sólo yo es el te soporta. Te sigue. Te admira. Te besa. Te entiende. Te respeta. Te saca lo bueno de ti. Te hace mil cosas solo por complacerte. Te lleva a miles de lugares recónditos. Te piensa constantemente. Te mima. Te alegra. Te cuida. Te da cariño. Te quiere. Te ama. Solo yo. Y tú haces lo mismo conmigo. Por eso te digo las gracias por todo. Por todo lo que me has dado. Por tu amor. Por Aleksei. Por el nuevo bebé en camino. Gracias amor. Gracias por estas experiencias que jamás olvidaré. Y que siempre estarán grabados a fuego en mi corazón. Feliz aniversario Amor.

_Bill Kaulitz…_

_El hombre que cayó redondito por ti y por tu amor…_

_Como un idiota enamorado (haciendo énfasis a David)…_

Me incorporé mirando la cuna donde dormía Aleksei. Con un dedito en su boca y la otra monita cogiendo su manta. Sonreí. Igualito a su padre. Sin duda será un rompecorazones. Suspiré. Dejé la carta en la mesita. Y me dirigí a la cabina donde estaba la persona que más quería en este mundo después de mi niño. Entré al despacho sin pedir permiso. Le observé. Me daba la espalda. Con los audífonos puestos. Su cabellera negra hacia atrás. Con una playera negra de mangas largas. Unos pantalones ajustados que le hacían ver más sexy aún. Su voz sonaba incluso a través del cristal que nos separaba. Fue su voz lo que me cambió. Y todo en él. Me acerqué abriendo la puerta. Seguía mirándolo. Por qué tengo esa suerte de tenerlo a mi lado?. No lo sé. Pero le doy gracias al destino por permitirme conocerlo. Por juntarnos. Levanté la mirada cuando sentí una presión en mi pecho y mariposas en mi estómago. Me sonreía. Le regresé el gesto. Y comprendí que eso no eran mariposas. Sino…

-Bill ven dame tu mano…-Ya se había quitado los audífonos y se aproximaba a mí.-

-Me dio su mano y se sorprendió dando un respingo y sonrió aún más.- Patea muy fuerte…No está pequeño como para que dé patadas?.

-Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que no sabía él lo que yo sabía. Vaya me gusta hacerme líos a mí misma.- Querrás decir pequeñas…Bill

-Qué?...-exclamó alegre y confundido se acercó más y puso ambas manos en mi vientre.-

-Son gemelas Bill…Por eso el médico decía que había dos latidos…Oh todo este tiempo creyendo que eran los míos y del bebé…pero no…-Me reí un poco ante la mirada de mi esposo.-

-Geme…gemelas?...-Parpadeó y se rió también. Me abrazó sintiendo las pequeñas patadas de las niñas.- Te amo…Te amo…-Dijo regalándome montones de besos por toda mi cara.- Gracias…-sostuvo mi rostro para besarme.-

-No…Gracias a ti Bill…Por ti encontré el amor…-Le correspondí el beso con más ansía y fervor.-

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

_"Mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que llegaste tu, el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante te amo mi amor, más que a nada en este mundo."_


End file.
